From the Files of Torchwood : Agent Giles, R
by Timemidae
Summary: He's English, he's an expert in the supernatural, and he kicks butt, of course Giles works for Torchwood!  just a tiny not even oneshot for now, may expand
1. Prologue: IN which we meet Giles

_I, to my deep regret, own neither Torchwood nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In fact, I've only seen the first four episodes of the latter (they were awesome, I'm hooked now); so forgive all of the inaccuracies in this. _

He's English, he's an expert in the supernatural, and he kicks butt, of course Giles works for Torchwood!

From the Files of Torchwood 1

Torchwood Agent: 418

Name: Giles, Rupert

Year of Birth: 1956

Date of Death:_

Educated at Oxford (incomplete)

Hired in 1993 as a researcher and archivist

Attached to Watcher's Council 1994 – 1996 (undercover)

Current (last known) Position: assignment, monitoring the "hellmouth" Rift, Sunnydale, California, United States.

Current status: MIA last field report May 20, 2003

see attached

Field Reports 1997 – 2003

Annual Performance Evaluations

_I'm sorry this is so short; it's not really a story either. I was just struck by the similarity of the Hellmouth to the Rift and went from there. I may write the attached Field reports soon, but it will take a while. Tell me if you want me to in reviews._

_Remember; when you review the drums in the Master's head get quieter. __In other words, please, please review._


	2. Chapter 1: In which we meet the rift

Hi everyone (if there's anyone out there, I hope there is). I'm listening to _Read My Mind_ by the Killers right now; that's not relevant to anything, but it's a good song . I don't own very much and certainly nothing of interest. I mostly own mundane things like T-shirts and candy bars, and I don't even own the rights to those, just the physical objects. I have only seen the first four episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I'm sure I've made numerous errors in both facts and characterizations. Many thanks to MaeganM.0819 who added me to her (just guessing, don't be offended if you're a dude) story alert list, if not for your faith that I would update this story, I don't think I would have written this next chapter. If you find my blathering on in this note annoying, please tell me in reviews, along with anything you think about the story.

**CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED **

Field Report: March 3, 1997*

Despite its fearsome reputation, the "hellmouth" rift appears to be fairly stable. In fact, there is little indication that it has been active for some time.

I have been taking advantage of my cover identity as a librarian to do research of the historical records of the town of Sunnydale. They are quite fascinating.

As far back as 1000 CE, the area surrounding the hellmouth was feared by local Native American tribes. They never settled anywhere with fifty miles of the rift, despite fairly densely populated settlements in the surrounding area. Additionally, there is some archeological evidence suggesting the possibility of ancient religious rites held at the epicenter of the rift, many of which reportedly involved animal sacrifice. Local folklore contains many disturbing tales of bloodthirsty creatures that hunt the area immediately surrounding the rift.

When the Spaniards arrived in the seventeen hundreds, they did not heed the locals warnings and built a mission almost directly over the rift. They claimed that they could drive the demons from that place. The only part of the mission remaining today is its graveyard, which astonishingly is still in active use today. When a group of Spanish settlers came to join their fellows at the mission a year later, they found all the missionaries dead, save for one man who had apparently been driven insane. He attacked several of the party and attempted to suck their blood. It was the Spanish who named the town "Boca del Inferno", giving rise to its colloquial name, "the hellmouth".

As I said, the rift appears to have been fairly stable for many years, but there was one incident in the spring of 1992 that I think may be of interest. A high school in the nearby city of Los Angeles was terrorized by a group, all the members of which were described as having unusually pale skin, sunken eyes, and strangely pointed canine teeth. There were a rash of disappearances in the area around the time of the event. Some of those who vanished were later reported to have been seen among the attackers at the school. There is a rumor that the attackers were fought off by a blond girl. The entire incident has since been dismissed as an elaborate high school prank. I believe more research is necessary and shall continue to look into the matter.

Yours,

Giles

**CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED **

* a week before the premiere of Buffy on TV

So, that's it. I'm sorry there was more exposition than action in that chapter. Please, please, please review (gets down on knees and begs). There may be a bit of a break until the next installment as I think I should actually watch the show before writing fanfic for it. By the way, TORCHWOOD: MIRICLE DAY is out in less than a week! Who's pumped?


End file.
